Fifteen Things with Andreas Trio
by girl-chan2
Summary: 15 hal tentang kehidupan Andreas Trio.


Yo yo yo! Fic baru lagi! :V /

Fic kali ini tentang tiga anak Andreas, hope you enjoy! m^^m

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Karena ini fic LS, jadi silakan cari tau sendiri nama pembuatnya! *plak!*

Warning: Garing, absurd, genre gagal, dll.

* * *

Vience, Saphire, Daren.

Apa yang ada di pikiran mendengar nama mereka?

Yap, ketiga orang itu berasal dari satu keluarga yang sama: Keluarga Andreas.

Sekilas mereka terlihat normal dan 'sepertinya' memiliki kehidupan yang normal, tapi nyatanya malah absurd dan sedikit jayus.

Yah, lebih baik liat saja yang berikut ini!

* * *

 _ **1\. Ajaib**_

Banyak orang yang bilang kalau Andreas Trio itu ajaib.

Mulai dari Vience, saudara tertua yang esentrik abis. Pangeran kelas Special, sering dikejar-kejar fangirl karena merupakan lelaki tampan idaman. Tapi di balik itu, dia sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Kemudian Saphire, si anak tengah yang kece plus narsis. Di saat tertentu, dia bisa sedikit menyebalkan. Sering banget menggoda adiknya, makanya jangan heran jika dia selalu dijadikan bahan senam mulut.

Yang terakhir Daren, anak bungsu yang beda kelas sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa malah lebih dewasa dari kedua kakaknya. Kadang sering ribut dengan Saphire tanpa alasan.

Ya, itulah Andreas Trio. Aneh tapi disegani.

* * *

 _ **2\. Makanan Betawi**_

"Vie-nii, makanan khas Betawi itu apa aja sih?" tanya Saphire suatu hari.

"Banyak lah, Sap! Soto Betawi, Kerak Telor, dan yang paling gue suka nih ye, Kembang Goyang!" jelas Vience.

"Ah, gue mah nggak suka Kembang Goyang!"

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Munafik!"

"Hah?" Kedua saudaranya langsung bengong.

"Buktinya, disetelin musik dangdut diem aja!"

Webek, webek...

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ya iyalah diem, namanya juga makanan!" ujar keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

 _ **3\. Perang**_

Saat hari Minggu, Andreas Trio akan bersiap untuk perang satu sama lain.

Nah lho? Kenapa ya?

Karena mereka bertiga selalu rebutan remote TV. Saphire ingin nonton sepakbola, Daren mau nonton berita, sementara Vience hanya mau nonton kartun.

Kalau udah begitu, perang saudara pun tak terelakkan di antara mereka.

* * *

 _ **4\. Dinner**_

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

Dahi mereka sudah penuh oleh peluh dan desahan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tiba-tiba, mereka tersenyum licik satu sama lain.

Menu makan malam untuk Trio Andreas hari ini: ikan teri.

Siapa cepat, dia dapat!

* * *

 _ **5\. Cita-cita**_

Dulu sekali, entah kapan detailnya, Vience sangat teringat masa kecil dimana adik bungsunya pernah mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan tak terduga dengan wajah polos.

"Aku ingin jadi penyelam!"

Bagaimanapun, setiap orang pasti pernah menjadi anak kecil yang lugu.

"Kau kan tidak bisa berenang, mana mungkin bisa menyelam?"

Kalimat tanpa maksud jahat yang dilontarkan Saphire itu pun sukses menghancurkan impian polos Daren berkeping-keping.

* * *

 _ **6\. Syal**_

"Sap, kok syalku jadi begini?" tanya Vience curiga ketika mendapati syal merah kesayangannya kotor dan penuh debu.

Saphire melirik sejenak. "Oh, tadi aku pake buat ngelap sarang laba-laba di gudang!"

* * *

Daren yang sedang mengurus kebun telurnya langsung tersentak kaget karena mendengar jeritan penuh siksaan dari salah satu kakaknya.

* * *

 _ **7\. Ability**_

Ada satu keahlian Saphire yang sudah diakui dunia: Membuat murka adiknya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Dary, hari ini makin cantik aja! Pake makeup apa sih?"

Dan biasanya Vience-lah yang melerai mereka.

* * *

 _ **8\. Invasi?**_

"Sebentar lagi para alien akan menyerang kita!"

"Benar sekali! Cacing-cacing jelek itu akan memperbudak kita diam-diam!"

"Telinga kita akan dimasuki cacing yang berdiam di otak... Iiih!"

"Karena itu, kita harus memikirkan sebuah kode rahasia!"

"Buat apa?"

"Agar aku bisa memastikan apa kau benar-benar Vie-nii atau bukan!"

"Tapi Yeerk bisa baca ingatan kita, kan?"

"Oh iya ya... Berarti kita harus pikirkan cara lain!"

Mendengar percakapan yang dibicarakan dengan nada serius itu, Daren pun memutuskan untuk menjauhkan kedua kakaknya dari buku serial 'Animorphs' dulu.

* * *

 _ **9\. Incest?**_

 **-Saphire & Daren-**

"Dary, kalau aku suka sama kamu, gimana?" tanya Saphire sambil menopang dagu.

Daren langsung menatap horror kakaknya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu?"

"Tidak!" Saphire menoleh ke arahnya. "Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Nyari tali tambang!"

"Hah?"

"Nyari tali tambang, terus menggantungmu di pohon kelapa, biar dianggap bunuh diri!"

"Kalau misalnya aku beneran suka sama kamu, gimana?"

Daren pun segera mencari benda yang dimaksud tanpa banyak cingcong.

* * *

 **-Vience & Saphire-**

"Vie-nii!" panggil Saphire.

"Hm?" Vience melirik sesaat dari balik koran yang dibacanya.

Saphire menunjuk sepiring omelet di atas meja. "Omelet ini punya siapa?"

"Tadi kubuatkan untukmu!" balas Vience singkat.

"Wah! Makasih ya! Aku jadi makin suka deh sama Vie-nii!"

Webek, webek...

"Sap, bagaimana kalau aku panggil Dary untuk mencari tali tambang dan menggantungmu di Menara Eiffel, mau?"

Saphire langsung kicep, bahkan dia bersumpah sempat merasakan aura hitam pekat di tubuh kakaknya.

* * *

 **-Vience & Daren-**

"Frère..."

"Ya?"

"Kau adalah bintang yang terangnya menerangi angkasa, indahnya tiada tara... Tapi bedanya, kaulah yang terindah dan paling indah dibandingkan seluruh kekayaan alam di dunia..."

Bunga-bunga terlihat berterbangan dengan indahnya di atas kepala Daren, dan Vience yang mendengar itu langsung bergidik ngeri. "Sepertinya ada yang meracunimu pagi ini..."

* * *

 _ **10\. Lari**_

Andreas Trio sedang berlari secepat mungkin menghindari 'sesuatu', pokoknya harus cepat-cepat lari.

Heh? Tumben mereka bisa sekompak itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah 'sesuatu' yang membuat mereka lari seperti dikejar setan itu?

Oh, ternyata 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud adalah Teiron yang mengejar mereka karena telah menghabiskan cupcake-nya.

Wajar aja mereka dikejar begitu! Teiron itu kan _coret_ **maniak** _coret_ suka sekali makan kue itu.

* * *

 _ **11\. What**_

Ada dua orang bersaudara yang (kayaknya salah pengertian) saling bertanya satu sama lain.

Semuanya berawal saat Vience sedang berkunjung ke kebun telur Daren dan bertanya mengenai arti kata 'what'.

"Dary, 'what' itu artinya apa?" tanya Vience.

"Hah? Kenapa? Artinya 'what' kan memang apa!" jawab Daren datar.

"Kok malah nanya balik? Aku kan nanya duluan, 'what' itu artinya apa! Aku kira kau tau, gimana sih?"

"Lho?! 'What' itu artinya memang apa!"

"Tuh, kan! Jangan nanya lagi dong! Aku perlu jawaban, nih! 'WHAT'! ITU! APA?! ARTINYA?!"

"Memang begitu, Pak Pawang Naga! What! Itu! Artinya! Apa!"

Vience langsung facepalm seketika dan kemudian berteriak, "KAU INI NGGAK BISA DIAJAK NANYA YA! KAN UDAH JELAS AKU NANYA, 'WHAT' ARTINYA APA?!"

Sekarang malah Daren yang facepalm dan langsung ikut-ikutan teriak, "FRÈREEEEE! 'WHAT' ARTINYA APALAGI COBA?! YA APA!"

Vience hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

Sudahlah, lupakan! Nanti mereka akan tau sendiri 'what' itu artinya APAAAAA?!

"BUKAN! WHAT ITU SATUAN LAMPU!" sahut Saphire tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

Daren dan Vience yang mendengarnya pun langsung menonjok saudara mereka sekejam-kejamnya.

"ITU MAH WE-A-TE-TEEEE! WATT!" teriak mereka berdua kesal.

* * *

 _ **12\. Zombie**_

"Menurutku, zombie itu ada!"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang berpikiran zombie itu nyata! Itu hanya ada di cerita horror saja, Frère!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Dary! Lihat sebagian besar film zombie yang kita tonton! Semuanya berawal dari percobaan yang gagal dan bocor ke masyarakat yang mengubah mereka menjadi mayat hidup! Itu mungkin saja terjadi, kan? Suatu hari nanti..."

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film horror bareng si Ketos..."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua!" lerai Saphire sambil tertawa riang. "Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan berkumpul bersama seperti ini! Lagipula, menjadi zombie atau tidak, aku berharap kita akan tetap bersaudara!"

Vience dan Daren pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan saudara mereka.

Zombie ataupun bukan, mereka berharap akan terus bersama sebagai saudara, selamanya.

"Tapi, kalau kalian jadi zombie duluan, jangan coba-coba menggigitku! Aku masih mau hidup!" ujar Vience sengit ke arah kedua adiknya.

* * *

 _ **13\. Granat**_

"Aduh... Sap, Dary... Kok aku merasa takut, ya? Kayak ada yang mau nantangin gitu..." gumam Vience yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan kedua adiknya.

"Iya, aku juga sama..." sambung Daren agak merinding.

"Hmm... Aku mah happy-happy aja, sih! Woles aja, kale!" ujar Saphire santai.

Tiba-tiba...

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

"Ada orang lempar granat dari atas pesawat!" teriak para pejalan kaki di sekitar tempat itu.

"Waduh! Gimana, nih? Apa ini kerjaan orang iseng? Gimana nih, Sap- Lho? Saphire?!"

"GUE UDAH PANDAI LARI DARI LAHIR! KALIAN NGGAK BAKALAN BISA BUNUH GUE!" teriak Saphire dengan alay-nya sambil berlari menghindari granat tersebut, bahkan sampai melewati lautan.

* * *

 _ **14\. Telur**_

Telur adalah makanan yang paling disukai Vience. Apapun makanan yang disajikan di piringnya harus ditemani dengan telur. Entah itu direbus atau digoreng, dia tidak perduli. Diberi bumbu tertentu atau nggak juga tidak masalah baginya. Dia sangat menyukai telur, apapun makanan pendampingnya.

Tapi, ada satu yang bisa meningkatkan cita rasa telur yang dimakannya.

Yaitu saat memakannya bersama dengan kedua adiknya, Daren dan Saphire.

* * *

 _ **15\. Kid**_

Anak bungsu Andreas itu berubah. Tubuhnya mengecil seperti balita, matanya membesar, pipinya jadi tembam, dan suaranya jadi lucu.

Setelah mendapati keanehan itu, seisi ruang OSIS pun langsung memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Ditimang, dimanja, bahkan sampai dicakar oleh si bocah karena sifatnya masih segalak biasanya.

Tapi bedanya, kalau biasanya galaknya diam, sekarang galaknya berisik.

"Jangan pegang-pegang pipiku!"

"Aku tidak suka susu!"

"Thundy! Aku mau kembali ke wujud semula! Sembuhkan aku!"

Setidaknya sekarang tidak ada yang marah setiap kali dia mengomel, malah semakin ingin menjahilinya.

Karenanya tidak ada yang sedih dengan hal itu, kecuali Vience. Dia hanya bisa pasrah melihat Saphire, Alpha, dan Musket bergantian menggendong Daren kecil yang sekarang dijadikan objek untuk bermain rumah-rumahan.

"Icy, sebaiknya memperbaiki ini sebelum aku jadi pedofil..."

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, begitulah absurd-nya... ^^a

Yang bagian nomor 2 itu terinspirasi pas dengerin radio (ortu nyetel radio di ruang depan dan kedengeran sampe kamar yang jaraknya cuma beberapa langkah).

Review! :D


End file.
